Forever
by Anarching
Summary: Misty, May, Red, and Ash have been friends since Grade School. Nothing can tear them apart. Rated M for Language, Lemon to come in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and gals, this is my first fanfic, so I do apologize if it isn't up to par. I am a huge fan of Pokemon, I have been for some time, I wrote this for fun but I poured alot of myself into it. This story takes place in a Modern Kanto, there will some band names tossed out, most will be real unless specifically stated by myself, at this point the main characters are in College. I do hope you enjoy it. And with this I present you I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY SUBSIDIARIES THEREIN

Chapter 1

Plans.

The cool winter air whips past the window as two girls sit staring at the coffee mugs in front of them. They look into each others eyes as the tears start flowing, Their faces are cherry red and they are out of breath. Misty begins to catch her breath after several minutes. "Ash you are a real dink sometimes, you know that right" Said the fiery redhead wiping tears off her cheeks.

"I know" said Ash rubbing the back of his head knocking his prized cap askew, He look's at May and begins chuckling as he see's her still struggling to catch her breath, he grabs his shirt off the ceiling fan and hop's off the table. He had been doing a striptease for the amusement of the girl's in front of him. Red who was watching him rolled a rag and snapped it at his nipple, the intense shot of fire cased Ash to scream and lose balance toppling onto his face, which caused a fresh outburst from Misty. May who had just managed to grab a breath of air began laughing so hard she fell out of the booth onto the floor clutching her ribs with tears in her eyes.

"Jeez Ash, are you trying to kill her?" said Red barely able to contain himself, He looked at May and bit down hard, he could almost swear she was going to piss her pants. He picked Ash up off the ground and slipped his hands around his waist and kissed him tenderly to allow the girls a breath of air. Ash kissed back running his fingers through Reds hair.

The girls looked on with a smile across there faces, They had all been friends since grade school, though Misty had had a crush on him back in the day she took the news of him being gay in stride and was more than happy to call him just a friend. May and Misty had helped Red come out of the closet and then helped Ash work up the courage to ask him out. They were perfect together, Reds fiery passion was on par with Ash's. They loved training with one another. Red's first Pokemon was a sweet Charmander who within no time had grown to a very powerful Charizard. Though een being five times larger than Ash's Pikachu Red could never win. But they never cared.

"Red, don't do that here, it's embarrassing" Ash's face became as red as Latias as he rubbed the back of his head, his hand still attached to Reds cheek. He slipped back into his shirt and took his seat at the booth. "So whats the plan bitches, we hitting the Jynx Club tonight or what?" He stole a sip from Misty's mug and winced. "Mother of Arceus Misty, How do you drink that fucking tar?"

"I like it you fruitcake, If you can't float a brick in it, it's not fucking coffee."

"Brick hell, you could float an obese Wailord in that. And watch who you're calling a fruitcake, I'll not hesitate to smack you right up in your mug" He winked at her as Misty smiled back. Since coming out of the closet he had been much more playful with herself and May, neither minded too much, he was as protective of them as a mother Kangaskhan.

"Awwww, Ashy boy, I so sowwee" she reached over and pinched his cheeks like a grandmother would. "And nah, I don't think I can make it tonight, I have homework to do"

"Like hell you do Misty, It is your 19th Birthday in like two months, we are celebrating tonight"

"Ash, I really don't know, I do have alot of" He cut her off with a glare.

"No Misty, we're going out tonight, 'Tunes Of Dawn' is playing, It's there last show in Kanto and the tickets are non refundable, We're going bitch" He glared at her until she conceded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, we'll go, but you are doing my homework tomorrow!"

"Yay, what kind is it?" he held his hand out for the papers. Misty dug through her bag and handed him a small stack of papers.

"It's for Pokeology, I have to study the belief that there is no Arceus and give a thesis on how that may affect the world we currently live in."

"Is that Professor James's course?"

"Yeah it is, it's super annoying." She took the papers back and frowned. She could think of nothing to do for her paper.

"Red, you took that course didnt you?" Said May who had been glued to her phone rewatching the video she had shot of Ash's dance and the fall to the floor, she had managed to capture a pretty clean video despite almost busting a gut.

"Yeah I did," He was bent over May's shoulder watching it with her, "I'll let you copy my paper if you want, He never notices and I got an A on it." He looked at Misty and smiled, but you have to promise to go full on goth tonight, feel free to raid my wardrobe for something suitable."

"Thanks Red." She took another long draw of her coffee causing Ash to gag at the thought of the taste. She sneered at him playfully. "I need a cigarette, who's with me? She reached into her bag and pulled out a pack of Johto Gold's and her Charmander lighter. Ash and May both grabbed their jackets as Misty slid hers on. Red being the only one in the group that didn't smoke offered to watch their stuff until they returned. They walked out of the cafe and stood in the awning to avoid as much of the wind as possible. Misty looked at May and smiled, she was th youngest one in the group but her and Red always had to be the voice of reason. It sometimes made you forget that she was only just past her 18th birthday.

"So Misty, will you help me with my make-up tonight" May said exhaling a puff of smoke with each syllable. "I want to just go Mankey tonight" She had a look in her eye's that said tonight she was going to have fun even if it killed her.

"Sure May, what time is the concert?"

"Door's open at 8:30, but I really don't want to see 'IronTale' tonight" Ash inhaled another puff of his cigarette and flicked it into the bin. "They have really sucked ever since Tracy left the group, so if we go there at like 9:00ish we should be fine, you guy's swing by me and Red's place tonight at like 7:00 and we'll raid the wardrobe." He looked May up and down questioningly "May what size boot would you comfortable in like an 8, maybe an 8 and a half right?"

"Yeah, 8's are fine, why?"

"Well we kinda got you a pair for just such an occasion." Ash looked away and rubbed the back of his head nonchalantly. Misty and May finished their cigarettes and put them in the bin and walked back into the cafe waving at Gary Oak who was working behind the counter to earn some extra cash. They grabbed their seats at the booth and began chatting until Gary's shift was over. "Hey Gary, who works after you sweetie?" asked Ash from across the cafe, they all laughed as Gary's face went red from embarrassment.

"Um, I'm not sure I'll check the schedule real quick," He walked to the back and quickly came back up front, "It's Korrina tonight until 1:00 and then it's Shauna until morning."

"Oh for fuck's sake, let's duck, I can't stand that bitch" huffed Ash as he stood up, Red placed his arm around Ash and kissed him softly leaving their share of money on the table.

"Gosh Ash, getting a little catty today aren't you" crooned Misty as she stood up paying for herself and May, "Oh, is wittle Ashy still upset that big bad Kowwina beat you at your own game"

"Shut up Misty, she didn't 'beat me at my own game' she cheated" he huffed and stormed out his hands were pulled up at the wrist as he stormed out of the cafe. Misty took the time to laugh and waved goodbye to Gary as she stepped into the wind.

-A few hours later-

Misty and May sat in their dorm watching the latest battle in the Johto League finals. They we're discussing the battle tactics used by the trainers on the television. "I don't know May, what kind of idiot uses a Charizard against a damned Feraligatr."

"Well, Charizard may not be the most logical choice, I'll grant you that, but look at them, they're using a wonderful strategy to deflect the water attacks so the only ones that can be used are the physical attacks." As she said this the Feraligatr unleashed a massive hydropump on the enemy Charizard, The Charizard sneered and used its flamethrower to turn the jet into harmless steam and quickly followed it up with a massive firepunch lifting the Feraligatr into the air effectively ending the battle. "Yes, I fucking knew it, you know what that means don't you Misty."

"Ugh, do I have to rub your feet?"

"Absolutely, but I'll be generous and shower tonight after the concert is that fair?"

"I suppose so, anyway, since the battle is done do you wanna do your make-up, it's almost time to run to Red's and Ash's place."

"Mmkay, I'll grab our kit's out of the bathroom."

-An hour later-

May and Misty stood outside of the door and knocked, the biting cold had worn off just a little but they could still see their breath in the air. Misty knocked again and saw Red peak out of the window before opening the door. "Come in bitches, May you look fabulous tonight, Misty, well, I'm sorry"

"Hahaha fuck you too" she socked Red in the arm playfully and pushed past him. Ash was already dressed. A pair of leather pants with multiple chains and belts hanging off made him look even more slender than he already was. He opted to go with spiked boots and shin-guards instead of his usual shoes. A tight black shirt and spiked gauntlet's completed his outfit. Misty looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What can't handle the metal"

"No, I just never thought goth could look so fierce"

"I was in a full on black metal mood today" he shrugged and kissed Red as he walked by. Red had opted for a Victorian pinstripe suit with a blood drip pattern tie. Though not as loud as Ash's outfit, everything about Red screamed goth. Even when he wasn't dressed the part. There was just something about him, you just kind of knew. May whistled as she took off her jacket.

"Fancy get-up there Ashy-boy, I'm digging the spikes." She reached her hand out and poked the gauntlet spikes "Just remind me to stay away from you should you decide to start moshing." She laughed and walked towards Red's room and closed the door to get dressed.

-an hour later-

The group sat at a small table close to the stage. Their eyes were glued to the band. Red and Ash held hands as May and Misty bobbed their heads to the music. "Thanks for convincing me to come out tonight you guys" Shouted Misty trying to be heard over the band.

"No problems Misty, you deserve to be happy once in awhile" Ash looked at her and smiled and reached out to ruffle her hair. "We all love you Mist and you have been going nut's for the last couple of months. I know schools got you on edge, so you need some fun."

"Yeah Misty" Red smiled and patted her cheek lovingly, "We all needed this, but you more than any of us"

"Thanks you guys" Misty smiled and went back to watching the band. They had recently blown up but Ash had been into them for years and had introduced the band to the rest of the group. Misty took a large sip of Oran Berry wine letting the robust taste coat her tongue. She savored the flavor and looked to May who was enjoying her first drink with the group. "I love you guy's" Misty smiled and pulled out her phone "Lets take a group photo" They all moved to the other side of the table and got as close together as possible. She counted down and took the picture.

"Lets see it Misty" said May smiling softly at Misty. Misty turned the phone around and looked at the photo, they all looked so happy, Red was kissing Ash's cheek, Ash had a hand covering his mouth in a mock shocked expression, Misty was smiling, really smiling for the first time in however long, and May looked beautiful, the lights bounced off her hair and maid it look like it was glowing.

"We love you too Misty" they each took a turn to kiss her on the cheek before turning back around to watch the band for their favorite song.

**There ya go, Chapter 1 down, I would appreciate any reviews and constructive criticism. I wanted to really show a deep friendship between the characters. The next chapter features a great loss. Arceus Bless you**


	2. Loss

** Hey Guys and gal's, Here's Chapter Two, I want to give a big shoutout to QueenFandom for encouraging me to continue with the story. As warned in the previous chapter there will be a heavy loss in this one, sadly it's necessary for the story to continue. I hope you guys can forgive me for this. As always, I Do not own Pokemon or any subsidiaries therein. This is written purely for entertainment.**

**-Chapter Two-**

**Loss**

The group sat silently their lighters held aloft as the band went into the closest thing they had to a ballad, Red and Ash began to kiss as the lights went low. "Thank you all for coming out tonight to see our show" The lead singer bowed himself off the stage. May looked around the table at all her wonderful friends. Her heart swelled in her chest and she felt her eyes start to water.

"Is something wrong May?" Misty looked to her concerned.

"Uhh, no Misty, I just, I'm just really happy, You guy's are my best friends, I can talk to you about anything and I know that no matter what you guys have my back like a Shellder, and that makes me super happy. I love you guy's so fucking much."

"We love you too May" Said the group in unison, Ash took the chance to dive over the table and tackle her to the ground placing kisses all over her face, Misty laughed so hard she shot wine out of her nose. Red just looked on and smiled softly as May mock screamed and tried to push Ash away. He sat up and smiled as she caught her breath. He did love her, she was like a sister to him. He grabbed her hand and helped to stand her up and place her back in her seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to go all kinds of Primeape up in this bitch, Please welcome to the stage 'Tunes of Dawn'. The crowd erupted as the band took the stage and tore right into their first song. Red and Ash began headbanging and throwing up their metal horns. May and Misty watched them as they rocked out.

"Hey do you guys want to hit the pit?" Misty shouted over the music.

"Fuck yeah" Ash took off towards the pit. His boots barely touched the ground as he leapt swiftly onto the bannister. He spread his arms and swan dived into the crowd who caught him and crowd surfed to the edge of the stage. Red laughed and followed, his boots pounding the grown as he leapt directly over the bannister in a front flip. Misty and May looked at one another and followed suit. May took the lead and placed her hand on the bannister using her momentum to push herself up and over and into the crowd of moshers. Misty decided to do something a little more daring. She steadied herself and crouched launching herself off, she twisted herself in the air into a shooting star press and landed on her feet next to May. They pushed themselves to the front collecting elbows and jabs from the fellow moshers. May jumped in the air and delivered a spinning heel kick to a man who grabbed her chest and continued walking. They could see the tops of Red and Ash's head closer to the front of the stage.

"May, are you okay?"

"Fuck yes, this is the best time I've had in awhile, I really want to fight" She turned around and decked some drunk kid in the mouth making him drop like a sack of potatoes, she then swung her elbow in a wide arc taking out some chick with pink hair.

"I never took you for the violent type May"

"I'm typically not, but I know how to fight, I know how to protect myself. And I want some fun. I'ma go straight Mankey in here tonight" She looked at Misty and smiled as the band started another song. "HOLY SHIT, LOOK AT ASH!" May screamed at the top of her lungs pointing towards the stage. At some point Ash had managed to stage hop and was headbanging with the lead singer. The security officials tried to remove him only to be kicked off the stage by the guitarist. "This is the coolest fucking night ever."

"So mate, are you having a good time?" the singer placed the microphone between the two of them.

"Fuck yes, you guys rock" Ash was red in the face.

"Gotta say mate, I love the outfit, Where did you get it, AggronsR'Us"

"Yes I did, it's the only place to find any good metal or band gear in this town."

"Yeah, it is innit, I stopped in there earlier, they have a mighty nice selection, and speaking of selection, I'ma let you choose the next song we play"

"Can you play 'A Love Ends Suicide' so I can mosh with my partner?"

"Fuckin' A mate, get down there and mosh your face off, You heard him guys, start it up" Ash took a running leap off the stage and landed in an embrace with Red as the band started in on the song. "In your leaving I was grieving, farewell, my dear, my life, goodbye, grave pain and emptiness, has touched my life more heartache I cant stand, oh how I'm wishing it to end" the band played as Red and Ash sang along, May and Misty had made it up front and they held hands as they swayed back and forth to the music. When the next song became heavier the group went back to moshing, they stood in a circle and began throwing punches at the other moshers who were more than happy to throw them back.

-1 hour later-

The group was back at the table, Misty had a cut above her eye and a swollen lip, May had a fresh black eye and what looked like a possible broken knuckle. Red and Ash other than some slight bumps and bruises had walked away completely unscathed. They were all smiling at one another. "So Misty, did you enjoy your night" Ash looked at her hopefully.

"I did, thank you again for dragging me out, I needed it alot more than I realized" she rubbed her neck working the kink out of her muscles.

"Well I know for sure I'm going to enjoy the rest of my night" May chuckled lightly.

"Why's that" Red looked at her in confusion.

"Well, Miss Misty over there owes me one footrub"

"Fuck, I forgot about that" Misty hung her head in defeat.

"Well I didn't so ha" May leaned over and kissed her on the cheek playfully. Misty blushed her face turning almost as red as her hair.

"May don't do that, there's strangers everywhere"

"Oh lighten up Mist, I don't think they care all that much, besides, we're besties" May smiled sweetly allowing Misty to relax.

"Oh get a room you two, seriously, I think I'm gonna be sick, watching you two make out, ugh, gag me with a spoon" Ash said in mock disgust gesturing making a gagging face.

"I'm gonna gag you with something alot bigger than a spoon if you don't shut the hell up Ashhole" Misty fired her retort with speed.

"Oh promises promises" He flung his wrist into the air in surrender. "Anyway, we should probably bolt, according to my phone it's gonna start snowing soon, and I don't really want to walk in that shit." The group agreed and polished off their drinks, collecting their belongings they made their way to the door. "So I was thinking, Misty, are you and May, well, you know?" He made the scissors sign with his fingers and rubbed the webbing together. May's eyes went wide as she and Misty looked at each other.

"NO!" the response came in unison from both girls.

"Hey, no matter to me if you guys are or aren't, but you can't tell me you've never been the least bit curious." May and Misty looked at him their mouth's agape. He stared nonchalantly and lit a cigarette as if he had all the time in the world to wait for a response. "I'm just saying, you two would make a fine couple." He exhaled a long steady stream of smoke as Misty took a cue and lit her own. She stared at the lighter in her hands, it had been a gift from May. It looked like a Charmander and you pulled the tail down to make the fire come out of it's mouth. She stared at the flame intently, lost in her own thoughts. While it was true, she had thought about it more than once, she never considered it seriously. She looked up as May began rubbing her head, it was kind of a nervous habit for the group.

"Well, I'm not going to deny that I have allowed the thought to cross my mind a few times, but I never thought much of it" Misty Exhaled the smoke and lit May's cigarette before extinguishing the flame. "Anyway, we should probably start walking, I think I see snow flakes." the crew walked in silence except for Ash who was recounting the set list.

"I think they we're fucking grand, I mean that was a solid show, and did you see the guitarist boot that bouncer off the stage, thats what metal is all about" He laughed loudly at the thought and stopped in his tracks.

"Whats..." Ash raised his hand for silence as he squinted his chocolaty brown eyes and perked his head. He listened intently for a moment before sprinting as hard and as fast as he could. The gang knowing something must be up followed as quickly as their feet could carry them. Unfortunately Ash was the fastest runner in the school and was already so far gone that they couldn't keep up. Ash continued running and turned a few blocks up. "Whats...got...into...that boy" Misty wheezed doubled over from the exertion.

"No...clue" Red wheezed as well, He wasn't a smoker but he had asthma, "What...ever...it is... it...must be...bad" He tried walking but had to stop as he caught a stitch in his ribs. "Damn that boy" May looked ahead concerned.

"Guys...I'm...worried" She finally managed to catch her breath. They continued walking forward as the wind whipped past them gathering speed once again.

"So am I May, nothing about this feels right" Red replied a genuinely worried look in his normally calm eyes. "He must have heard something for him to just bolt off like that" They walked a little quicker as they approached the area that Ash had turned off at. As they rouded the corner May and Misty let out an ear piercing scream.

"Ash" cried May and Misty bolting forward to the crumpled body on the ground. Red took a minute to survey the situation, he noticed an unconscious woman with a torn purse strap and pieced together what had happened, Ash had more than likely heard some commotion since he had the best hearing out of all them, when he went to investigate he saw a woman getting mugged, and being Ash he preceded to intervene only to get knocked unconscious by the assailant. He walked forward with a half-smile at his brave boyfriend, foolish as he may be. When he got closer he noticed a red stain on the ground and dropped to his knees. Ash had a knife jutting out of his chest. Red crawled forward on his hands and knees.

"Ash, wake up, this isn't funny" Red reached out and shook his lovers shoulder not receiving a response his breath hitched in his throat. "Please Ash, please wake up" He felt hot tears well up in his eyes. "please" he said softly as his throat began closing up, May had fainted at the site of the blood and Misty was curled into a little ball. Red crawled closer to ash and grabbed him. He began shaking him violently. "Arceus Damn it Ash, you fucking idiot, please get up, I can't lose you, I'm not ready for this you fucking idiot" He placed Ash's head in his lap and began crying. The blade was driven deep into his heart, though the blood hadn't stopped flowing Ash's eyes had already faded, any sign of life was seeping out with the frozen tears.

"Red, I love you, I'm sorry I never told you sooner, I always meant to" Ash managed to get a few words out before blood began leaking out of his mouth.

"I love you too Ash, I always have, please don't leave me like this, please Ash" Red was begging through his tears, he leaned down and kissed Ash one last time. Ash smiled his famous smile one last time before he went limp in Red's arms. Red inhaled and exhaled. He stood slowly. Misty stared at him through the tears in her own eyes. This was not the Red she knew, this man was broken. He let himself scream. With all the fury and the hurt he could muster. He screamed into the night until he felt his own throat rip, but he didn't stop. He couldn't if he stopped now, he would explode. He screamed more, he screamed louder even as flecks of his own blood began spraying around him. He screamed for Arceus to take him, He screamed for Arceus to return the love of his life. He screamed until he exhausted his energy and collapsed on the ground, he doubled up and sobbed like the broken man he was into Ash's chest. "I'll always love you Ash" he kissed the cool dead lips of his best friend.

Misty saw police lights in the distance, odds are someone had called when they heard May and Misty scream. She looked at May who was just starting to come to, as her eyes swam in to focus May caught sight of Red lamenting over Ash's and felt her own throat close. "Is...he..." she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, the anguished cries of Red told her more than she need to know. She began sobbing as the police pulled up.

-A few minutes later-

Red was speaking with Officer Jenny to the best of his abilities. Telling her all that he possibly could. The unconscious woman had awoken and helped to fill in and verify what they had already suspected. She was indeed getting mugged when Ash went to help her. He managed to get in a few blows and apparently the man was a sore loser, because as Ash landed a punch that rocked him the man pulled a knife and buried it in Ash's chest before knocking the woman unconscious and taking off into the night. As Red listened to the story he felt fresh tears at the thought of his brave boyfriend swam in his head. "And what is your relationship with the victim?" asked Officer Jenny softly.

"His name, is Ash, and he was my best friend. He was also my lover." Reds voice got caught in his throat and began sobbing again, unable to stand any longer he collapsed to his knees once more. Misty and May surrounded him as they huddled, each mourning the loss of Ash. Officer Jenny felt a hitch in her throat as well. She knew how badly they must be hurting. Especially the younger male, he was holding Ash when they pulled up and crying into his chest. Officer Jenny felt tears begin to well up but quickly fought back against them. She needed to get to the bottom of this. These kids deserved justice for their friend. She approached the woman who had previously been unconscious.

"Ma'am, do you remember anything about the assailant? Anything at all that may aid us in our investigation?'

"It's kind of blurry but I remember a little bit, he was probably late teens to his mid twenties, he had like, black eyes, and purple hair, it hung down kinda over his face. He was wearing, like a blue jacket and blue shoes with grayish looking pants." she screwed her face up thinking deeply for any details that could help.

"You said purple hair, is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am, but not like a regular purple, it was like almost a dull grayish purple, kinda like a really really light plum color almost. Go with Pomp and Power to be safe"

"Pomp and Power?"

"Yeah, hang on, I'll show you a picture" she pulled a phone out of her pocket and ran an internet search on the hue. "Here this is it."

"You know the color name by heart?"

"I'm an Art Major at Smeargle Community College" she said placing the phone back in to her pocket.

"Thank you for your assistance here ma'am you've been a big help." she turned away from the woman who was allowed to leave and returned to the group still huddled together, the two girls had their arms tossed over Red. She felt another tug at her heart strings and cleared her throat to get their attention. "Umhmm, Well we know you didn't see the attacker, but we have a pretty good description to go off of, but if you mind telling me, what where you guy's doing out here on a night like tonight anyway?" Misty cleared her throat and began regaling the tale up until the part where they discovered Ash on the sidewalk. As the thought entered her mind and made her choke on her story.

"And thats where we found him Officer Jenny."

"Well you kid's don't worry, we'll catch the son of a bitch responsible for this. I promise you from the bottom of heart." She broke down and hugged the group. "No one deserves to be hurt for being a good person, especially not like this." She looked around at them. "Would you guys like a ride home, I think it would be best for you all to stay together tonight. Trust me"

Red sniffed as he caught sight of Ash being loaded into the stretcher. When the EMT shook his head Red hit the ground senseless. Misty helped May and officer Jenny get him into a car and looked at Ash one more time fighting back more tears. "I love you Ash, I'll miss you." She sat in the car and watched the night creep past the window.

**There it is Chapter Two down, just a few quick editors notes. "Going Mankey" is my idea, kind of like going Ape which means to be rowdy and raucous. 'Tunes of Dawn' Is a real band, they're wonderful, and their music is a great influence to me, the lyrics stated in this chapter come from their song 'A Love Ends Suicide'. If you couldn't piece it together Paul is the attacker in this story. Pomp and Power is an actual shade of purple and it was the closest I could find to Pauls hair in the show. Um AggronsR'Us is a reference to the old style Hot Topics. Um the next chapter will deal alot with the repercussions of the loss of Ash and how it will effect Red and the rest of the group. Thanks for reading, as always reviews and constructive criticism are always so very welcome. Thank you for reading and Arceus bless you**


	3. Reprecussions

**Hey guys and gals, This is chapter three. It gets pretty emotionally intense and I'm not going to lie. While writing this chapter I had tears in my eyes. It was a very trying experience for me. As Always. I Do not own Pokemon or any subsidiaries therein.**

**Reprecussions**

Red sat stoic on Misty's bed. He hadn't said a word in hours. None of them have. He was still unconscious when they arrived at May and Misty's dorm and required Officer Jenny's assistance to get him to her room. They laid him in the bed and thanked her several times. "Don't worry kids, we'll get the son of a bitch responsible for this. I promise you that. On the life of my beloved Arcanine, we will get him."

"Red, are you ok," Misty looked at him tenderly. She saw the heartbreak in his eyes, even in his state of shock. He still had Ash's blood on his hands, he was staring at them like they we're some foreign wonder. Misty shook his leg lightly. "Red, sweetie?"

"I'm fine" He didn't even look in her direction. He didn't need to. It broke Misty's heart to hear his voice sound so flat and dead. The Red she knew was always so perky. This was not Red. May sat in her favorite chair with her legs pulled up to her chest, her head between her knees. She was crying so hard that Misty was sure she would puke. "I'm just happy I got the chance to tell him I loved him before he...before he..." Red broke out in harsh tears. They fell to his hands wetting the dried blood.

"Red they're going to get the bastard"

"YOU DON'T GET IT MISTY, ASH IS FUCKING DEAD, IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THEY CATCH THE KILLER OR NOT, IT'S NOT GOING TO BRING HIM BACK, I'M THE ONE THAT'S GOING TO HAVE TO LOOK DELIA IN THE EYE AND TELL HER HER BABY BOY IS DEAD. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MISTY. THE WORST PART HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET" his outburst caught May and Misty by surprise they had never heard him so much as raise his voice, yet here was, yelling at the top of his lungs. At them. the outburst caused them both to start crying again. Red looked at them and hit his knees. "I'm sorry guy's, I don't want to make you feel worse. It's just, I feel so... dead." He looked at them his brown eyes were swimming with tears.

May crawled towards him having vacated her seat. "Red, it's fine, we understand. We hurt too and we'll help you as best we can, we need each other more than ever."

"You guy's, I'll be back, I have something I have to do" Misty stood up and grabbed her keys off of their desk before walking to the door.

"Where are you going Misty?" May looked towards her concerned.

"I've got to go get someone, someone that deserves to know." And with that she left the two alone in the room and began heading to her car.

-a few minutes later-

Misty pulled up in front of Ash's and Red's apartment and parked. She took a few deep breaths to steady her nerves and stepped into the blistering cold. "How very apropos that it should feel like this after what happened" she said to herself walking towards their door. As she placed her hand on the knob she was struck with the thought of the first time she ever came over. As the memory flooded her mind her throat closed with grief. She turned the handle and forced herself over the threshold. She greeted the familiar site with a tear in her eye. The gray light of a passing car flooded the room throwing twisted shadows on the wall. She flicked the light switch and began walking towards the couch. "Pikachu, come on out buddy, it's just me." She patted her leg like Ash used too. Pikachu came out and hopped directly into her arms.

"Pika pika pikachue" Pikachu nuzzled Misty's neck, he could tell she was upset but he didn't know why.

"Pikachu, I need you to do me a favor, I need you to bring me Ash's Pokebelt as well as Red's okay buddy?"

"Pika" Pikachu hopped out of her arms and ran to Ash and Red's room, Misty heard the sound of Pikachu shuffling through various items. He returned a few moments later with Red and Ash's belt.

"Come on buddy, we're going back to my place" Misty picked Pikachu up and carried him back to her car. She locked the door and took another quick look around the apartment.

-A few minutes later-

Red heard the sound of Misty open the door but he couldn't raise his head from May's lap, there just wasn't enough life in him. After Misty had left he broke down again, May had been kind enough to hold him until the sorrow had worked it's way through him for the time being. He hadn't left her lap since that moment. She had been patiently petting his hair for awhile now. Which only served to remind him of Ash because he used to do the same thing. Red felt something small poke his back. "Pika pika, pika," Red looked over to see Ash's pikachu with a concerned look in his eyes. Red began crying again and pulled Pikachu close sobbing into his fur.

"Pikachu, I'm so fucking sorry, I wasn't able to help him, can you ever forgive me?"

"Red, I haven't told him yet, I figured it would be best if we told them all together" Misty handed Red the belts, "I just...I figured they deserve to know as well."

"Thank you Misty, I almost forgot" He smiled weakly at her and began releasing the Pokemon one at a time.

"Guys...I..." Red began choking on his words as he looked at the Pokemon he and Ash had loved and spent so much time with. "I remember when you guy's joined our motley crew, Charizard, you were my first Pokemon. Pikachu you were Ash's. What I am about to say...It may well kill me, but I have to for your sake." He looked each Pokemon in their eyes, they remained respectively quite and still at the site of tears in Red's eyes. He sniffled to clear his nose and took a deep breath before he tried to continue. Misty and May released their Pokemon as well. The room seemed to close in on them.

Pikachu placed a paw on Red's hand and nodded reassuringly. Though Red could see that Pikachu was hurting, he was strong enough to deal with what came next. "Pika Pi"

"Thank you Pikachu." Red took another deep breath. "Guy's Ash is...Ash...is...Ash is..." He was struggling to make the words come out but they just wouldn't escape. "ASH IS GONE" Red collapsed in a heap, unable to bear looking them in the eyes as the news sank in. "I'm so fucking sorry, there was nothing I could do. You have to believe me. Please Arceus just give him back to us." He wailed loudly his fist pounding on his head trying to rip chunks out of his hair.

The air was sucked out of the room as the news sunk in. "Pii pii pii" Pikachus voice was weak as the small mouse Pokemon tried to hold back the tears. But he couldn't. He jumped into Misty's arms and buried his face into her chest as the tears began flowing from his black eyes. His ears we're turned down as he felt his heart break for the boy that he loved.

Charizard layed his head on Red's back as his eyes betrayed him. He managed to let out a small weak "Char" before he let his emotions flow onto Reds back in big salty tears. The rest of the Pokemon turned towards each other, each trying to comfort the last. Togepi held on to Mistys leg to avoid collapsing. Glaceon curled into Mays lap, long frozen ice lined her cheeks wherever a tear hit. The only one who couldn't cry was Misty, she had to hold it together as long as she could. She held Pikachu close as he became racked with deep sobs.

"I'm sorry you guy's Red's right, there was nothing we could do for him, Ash took off from the group, and by the time we found him it was too late. I'm so sorry you guy's. Ash is dead" Misty took a deep breath expecting an outbreak, but they seemed to sob quitly over the loss of a dear friend. Pikachu reached into a bag Ash had given him should he ever get lost and pulled out a picture of his beloved trainer. He held it close to his chest and allowed the sadness to wash over him for a moment before taking a look.

The picture showed Ash and Pikachu at a beach, Pikachu had an Ice Cream cone on his head and Ash was laughing hysterically at him. Misty and May were on either side with a big grin on there faces as well. It was bittersweet, because it was such a happy memory, but it made him sad because he knew he could never have another moment with Ash. He felt his heart break all over again as fresh sobs made sparks fly from his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry" said Red his face resting on his arms. His head hurt terribly from a mixture of pressure and the beating he gave it. He was vaguely aware that Charizard was still sobbing on his back. Then the world went black.

-The next morning-

The group sat, staring at one another. They don't remember falling asleep but somehow, someway, they did. "Guy's, I have to go see Delia today and tell her, I can't put this off."

"Red, we're coming with you. For support." Misty held his hands protectively between her own. Pikachu had opted to go back to his Pokeball to be alone with his thoughts.

"Yeah Red, we aren't allowing you to go this alone, no way in hell." May chimed in her voice was raw and cracked from the night before. "We're coming with you" She tried to smile reassuringly but it came out as a choked grimace. Red turned to them, his eyes though normally bright and vibrant, were set back in their sockets and dull, devoid of life and emotion.

"Thanks you guys, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you." He proceeded to give them both a soft hug before standing up. "We should probably head out now, If we do we can probably make it to Pallet town just after noon."

"Yeah, lets head out" Misty grabbed her keys as the group exited the Dorm with Ash's belt in hand.

-Several hours later-

The group pulled into the drive after riding in silence for several hours, the only sound was the hum of whatever was playing on the Radio, to the best of her recollection she couldn't think of a single song that played during the drive, she was too wrapped up in her own head. They got out of the car and stretched making their way to the door. Mrs. Ketchum was in the garden tending to flowers when the group got closer. "Oh, hello Red, hello girls," Delia looked at them and smiled sweetly,

"Hey Mrs. Ketchum"

"Whats wrong you guys?" Delia stood up looking at them with real concern in her eyes.

"Delia" Red stepped forward and took her hands in his. "Delia, I have news. Ash, is dead. He tried to stop a mugging and..." Delia glared at him with venom n her eyes.

"How dare you Red" Her hand struck out hard and fast at Red, he didn't try to turn away as her hands connected, the stinging pain set his jaw. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU RED." her hands continued flying leaving welts all over Red's face as she slapped him. Hot tears began to sting her eyes. "That is not something you joke about." Reds eyes became angry. As he grabbed Delia's hand in mid-strike.

"You know, me better than that Delia. I LOVED your son, you look me in the eyes and tell me I'm joking." He had fire in his voice that Delia had never heard. "I LOVED ASK KETCHUM, maybe not the same way you did, but you look me in the fucking eye and you tell me you see any hint of condescending in them." His words were enough to put the fire out in Delia's eyes and it was quickly replaced with sadness. "How dare you even think of me taking Ash's death easy enough to make a joke about." His eyes began swimming as he and Delia embraced. "I'm so sorry Delia, I promised you once that I would protect your boy and I failed you." Red began crying on Delia's shoulder as he struggled to hold her up.

"Red, it's fine, it isn't your fault, I know how Ash is" her eyes leaked onto Red's lapel. She could smell Ash on him. "How did he...well..you know." She looked at Red worried. He gave her a description of last nights events up into Ash taking off from the group and them finding him. "Delia, I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect him."

"Red" she put her hand out and placed it tenderly on his cheek. "Red, I know you loved my son, and I'm so sorry for slapping you. You guy's probably hurt just as much as I do." She wiped a tear away from her eye. "Hell, you may well have known him better than I did, but I do know how fiery he was. And at least he died in the arms of someone he loved as well." Delia reached into her pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope. "Ash sent this to me a few weeks ago, he wanted me to hold it for him until you guys came over here for Christmas, but Arceus knows that under the circumstances, I'm sure he would want you to have it." She looked at the envelope and handed it to Red with a smile on her face.

"T..Thank you, Delia" Red opened the envelope slowly and reached inside. Whatever he closed his fingers around brought fresh tears to his face.

"Go ahead, I'm sure you need it more than I do right now Red"

"Thank you Delia" He reached back in and pulled out a ring. He choked hard as he slipped the ring on his finger. "Ash, you sappy bastard" He choked again as he watched the sun bounce off his ring. He hit his knees and sobbed as Delia took his hand.

"Red, I would have been honored to call you a son in law." She smiled at the young man in front of him. "And with your permission, I would still like too."

"Yes" Red looked at her and kissed her cheeks lovingly. "I have something for you as well." He looked at Misty and May who had kept their distance to allow Red and Delia a moment of much needed closeness. "Misty can you bring me Ash's belt please?"

"Misty, so nice to see you"

"Hello Delia, I'm so sorry" she handed Delia the belt with Ash's prized Pokemon.

"No it's not your fault, It's not any of your faults. If anything I feel worse for you, yes it hurts to hear that my boy is gone, but, I wasn't there either, I didn't have too see it, I know it sounds selfish but in a way I'm grateful. It's messed up but at least I won't see the image of him like that, at least not the way you guys had too." She reached out and stroked Red and Misty's cheek. "May come here sweetheart." May walked slowly towards the rest of the group. "May you were always so beautiful, I'm very glad that you and Misty found each other." She stared at the two approvingly. "And I'm also very glad that you two got to spend such good times with my boy"

"Delia, me and May aren't a couple"

"Oh really, I'm sorry, it's just, you two make such an adorable couple."

"Ash said the same thing last night" May's eyes began overflowing.

"May, which was your favorite of Ash's Pokemon?"

"Why Delia?"

"Well, you guys knew him better than myself, so it would be cruel for me to keep all of his memories to myself." She looked at the group in front of her. "Red, I know he would want you to have Pikachu" she tossed the ball to him. "He's the Pokemon that meant the absolute most to Ash"

"Delia I can't"

"No arguments Red. I mean it." Red wrapped his fingers around the ball containing Ash's beloved Pikachu. "Misty, you like water Pokemon so I want you to have Ash's Lapras" she reached to the belt and pulled Lapras's ball off and tossed it to Misty who kissed it tenderly. "May, I want you to have Ash's Totodile, He's very passionate and will make a wonderful partner for you." She smiled and handed May the ball. "I'll keep the rest for the time being. If you guys ever need anything feel free to stop in." She stood up and walked back to the garden.

"Delia"

"If you'll excuse me, I kind of need to be alone right now"

"Okay Delia, we'll take off. Just please be careful."

"Oh I will." And with that she entered the house closing the door.

**Ok guys, Chapter three down. The next chapter may do a small time jump to Ash's funeral. As always, reviews and constructive critisism is always appreciated. Thank you and Arceus bless**


End file.
